Mobile wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. can be configured to communicate with other devices over a multitude of different frequencies. As such, mobile wireless communication devices, as well as the devices with which they communication are required to include circuitry capable of receiving and transmitting communication signals at a multitude of different frequencies. In some situations, it is desirable to receive and demodulate two or more communication signals in different frequency bands using a technique referred to as multi-carrier aggregation. In this way, multiple types of signals, e.g., voice, data, etc., can be received and demodulated simultaneously to provide a more pleasing user experience. However, providing multi-carrier aggregation can increase the cost and power consumption of a communication device.